sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gonandia
Gonandia is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 671 BC. Major cities include Srinagar, the capital, Anantnag and Hako. List of Kings * Godkhara I 145?-143? BC * Surenda I 143?-1412/1 BC * Damodara I 1412/1-1393/2/1 BC * Godkhara II 1393/2/1-1370/69 BC * Djaluka I 1370/69-1350's BC * Gonanda I 1350's BC-1320's BC * Surenda II 1320's BC-1297/6 BC * Lava I 1297/6-1261 BC * Godkhara III 1261-1237 * Gonanda II 1237-1206 * Khagenda I 1206-1183 * Surenda III 1183-1165 * Godkhara IV 1165-1138 * Djaluka II 1138-1109 * Gonanda III 1109-1082 * Kusha I 1082-1058 * Lava II 1058-1022 * Godkhara V 1022-996 * Surenda IV 996-969 * Damodara II 969-934 * Gonanda IV 934-909 * Khagenda II 909-870 * Djaluka III 870-834 * Godkhara V 834-798 * Damodara III 798-771 * Surenda V 771-740 * Djaluka IV 740-706 * Godkhara VI 706-671 * Djaluka V 671-637 * Lava III 637-603 * Damodara IV 603-581 * Godkhara VII 581-550 * Gonanda V 550-522 * Surenda VI 522-493 * Kusha II 493-459 * Damodara V 459-428 * Godkhara VIII 428-395 * Khagenda III 395-363 * Godkhara IX 363-325 * Lava IV 325-290 * Surenda VII 290-266 * Damodara VI 266-240 * Gonanda VI 240-203 * Djaluka VI 203-188 * Suvarna I 188-152 * Khagenda IV 152-121 * Surenda VIII 121-91 BC * Kusha III 91-57 BC * Djanaka I 57-26 BC * Djaluka VII 26 BC-9 AD * Godkhara X 9 AD-45 AD * Surenda IX 45-73 * Gonanda VII 73-112 * Lava V 112-150 * Suvarna II 150-185 * Khagenda V 185-210 * Damodara VII 210-246 * Shashinara I 246-282 * Kusha IV 282-309 * Gonanda VIII 309-342 * Djanaka II 342-380 * Surenda X 380-420 * Godkhara XI 420-457 * Lava VI 457-493 * Shashinara II 493-517 * Gonanda IX 517-552 * Damodara VIII 552-597 * Khagenda VI 597-623 * Djanaka III 623-655 * Djaluka VIII 655-690 * Abhimanyu I 690-722 * Suvarna III 722-761 * Gonanda X 761-766 * Damodara IX 766-820 * Shashinara III 820-844 * Khagenda VII 844-870 * Surenda XI 870-913 * Djanaka IV 913-922 * Godkhara XII 922-967 * Kusha IV 967-1004 * Abhimanyu II 1004-1034 * Damodara X 1034-1062 * Lava VII 1062-1095 * Shashinara IV 1095-1119 * Surenda XII 1119-1147 * Vibhushana I 1147-1185 * Abhimanyu III 1185-1210 * Kusha V 1210-1235 * Khagenda VIII 1235-1273 * Indradjid I 1273-1303 * Lava VIII 1303-1320 * Gonanda XI 1320-1356 * Ravana I 1356-1392 * Abhimanyu IV 1392-1408 * Godkhara XIII 1408-1413 * Indradjid II 1413-1441 * Kusha VI 1441-1463 * Khagenda IX 1463-1488 * Suvarna IV 1488-1517 * Ravana II 1517-1543 * Indradjid III 1543-1575 * Abhimanyu V 1575-1595 * Vibhushana II 1595-1618 * Nara I 1618-1646 * Siddha I 1646-1678 * Suvarna V 1678-1704 * Vasukula I 1704-1729 * Khagenda X 1729-1751 * Tundjina I 1751-1783 * Nara II 1783-1818 * Vasukula II 1818-1839 * Nara III 1839-1868 * Indradjid IV 1868- ** Crown Prince Basunanda